Wolf Team
by English's Flag
Summary: Pas réellement une fic Teen Wolf. C'est un Slash O'Brien/Hoechlin. EN PAUSE-BLOCAGE. JE REPRENDS MON MERTHUR
1. Chapter 1

Hello. Je sais, ce n'est pas la suite de M & A (pas taper l'auteur, please). Suite au vol de mon pc avec tout le synopsis, j'ai du mal à m'y remettre. Je ne l'ai pas abandonné, promis.

Nouvelle fic. C'est un slash Hoebrien, les acteurs de Teen Wolf. Cette fic commence lors du tournage de la saison 1, avant la diffusion du premier épisode. Je trouve Dylan assez taiseux et triste dans certaines de ces interviews promo, d'où l'idée de la fic. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée d'en cette fic va aller, vous êtes prévenus. Enjoy.

PS: N'hésitez pas me rejoindre sur Twitter. Plus on est de fou, ... Lien en profil.

* * *

Accoudé au comptoir de la cuisine, je laisse mes jambes pendre, perché sur un haut tabouret. Un sourire fanée aux lèvres, j'observe tout ce petit monde rire, danser et boire ensemble dans le salon adjacent. De ce côté-là, je ne suis pas en reste. Mon cinquième whisky coca en main, j'immortalise l'instant d'une photo. Personne ne semble le remarquer, trop absorbé par les pitreries de Posey. Il semble que Colton et lui se soient lancés dans un concours de grimaces. Je vous laisse imaginer le résultat. Vous les connaissez, toujours à faire les pitres. Mais si, vous les connaissez. Comment ça vous ne regardez pas le show ? Vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez.

Faisons les présentations. Tout d'abord commençons par les filles. Il y a Chrystal, la brunette. Ne vous filiez pas à son air d'ange. Elle peut s'avérer redoutable lors d'une bataille d'oreillers. Croyez-moi, j'en ai fait les frais. La deuxième fille du groupe, Holland, ressemble trait pour trait à une poupée en porcelaine, le côté fragile en moins. Côté garçons, il y a Colton, le mannequin, Tyler Hoechlin, l'ainé du groupe et Tyler Posey, le héros de la série Teen Wolf et mon meilleur pote cela dit en passant. Je bénis tout les jours ce show qui a permis de réunir ces personnes fabuleuses autour de …. Oh, j'en oublie un, moi. Que dire de moi-même à moi-même ? Hum… Exercice difficile que de parler de soi-même…. Essayons…Hello. My name is Bond, James Bond… Pathétique…. Je grimace à ma propre vanne lamentable, seul dans mon coin. Depuis quelques jours, j'ai l'impression de ne plus être moi-même. Oui, bon. Pour m'expliquer à moi-même mon problème, il faudrait déjà que je me présente. Dylan, 19 ans, acteur, comique de service depuis… toujours à bien y réfléchir. Jusqu'à… il y a quelques jours. Voilà mon problème. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'en ai assez de faire rire. En fait, non, c'est faux. J'adore faire rire les gens. Il n'est pas question de ça. Je crois juste que je n'ai plus envie de faire l'idiot. J'ai envie que les autres me voient autrement, qu'ils me prennent au sérieux de temps à autre. En attendant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose, une part de moi. Ma joie, peut-être ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis assis là, seul comme un con, au lieu d'aller rejoindre les autres.

Nous sommes officiellement réunis dans la maison que loue Tyler, pas Posey, l'autre, pour célébrer dignement l'anniversaire de Linden Ashby, mon père dans la série, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Enfin, pas pour tout le monde. Malgré ces réjouissances, je n'ai pas l'envie de me joindre à la fête. Cela doit bien faire une heure que je bois dans mon coin, non sans avoir été harcelé par l'un ou l'autre de mes amis afin de me joindre à eux. Tous se sont vus reflué avec une promesse de les rejoindre aussitôt mon verre terminé. Mes verres, aurais-je dû leur préciser. Je n'ai définitivement pas le cœur à rire ce soir. Bientôt, tout ce petit monde reprendra une vie normale, aussi normale que possible compte tenu des changements opérés sur nos vies. Bientôt, nous reprendrons tous le cours de nos existences où nous les avions laissées avant d'être engagé dans cette merveilleuse aventure qu'est Teen Wolf. Nous serons dispersés avec, comme seul espoir, la promesse d'une deuxième saison d'ici quelques mois si les audiences sont bonnes. C'est fabuleux, extraordinaire ce qui nous arrive, mais pourtant insuffisant à me faire participer à la liesse ambiante. La fin du tournage me déprime pour une raison qui m'échappe. Pire, elle m'angoisse. Si seulement je savais pourquoi… Las, je pose les yeux sur mon verre presque vide et soupir bruyamment.

- « Dis donc, c'est pas la joie, ici ! »

Je me retourne pour apercevoir Tyler, pas Posey, l'autre. Bref, le grand brun et ténébreux mec du cast. Debout à mes côtés, il se resserre tranquillement à boire, aussi éméché que moi d'après la difficulté qu'il a à remplir son verre. Sérieusement ! Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt ? C'est vrai qu'habituellement, on l'entend pourtant approcher de loin, sa carrure ne laissant pas de place à la discrétion. Pas qu'il soit maladroit. Disons qu'il provoque souvent le gloussement des filles sur son passage. Autant le dire directement, tout le contraire de moi. Je suis plutôt du genre à les faire rire. On fait avec ce que l'on a. Je dois dire que les tonnes de muscles comme Tyler sont plus payante que les blagues foireuses. La preuve : il a une copine et moi non. CQFD. Pas que j'en cherche une absolument…C'est pas mon style. Disons que j'attends de rencontrer une personne que j'aurais envie de garder auprès de moi. Je sais. Pour mon âge, je suis pathétique.

- « Raconte. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Je souris tristement en plongeant mes yeux dans mon verre. Si seulement je le savais…. Je sais qu'ils s'inquiètent tous de me voir dans cet état. Les clowns tristes ne font jamais rire personne. A court d'argument, je finis par vider mon whisky d'une traite en me levant.

- « Rien mec. Tout va absolument bien, » dis-je en titubant pour quitter la pièce.

Le comble, c'est qu'il s'agit de la vérité. Je n'ai pas de raison de me plaindre. Ma carrière a franchi une nouvelle étape, j'ai des amis supers, je…

- « Toi, tu es amoureux. »

Je me fige dans l'encadrement de la porte. Amoureux ? Moi ? Pffff, c'est ça, ouais. C'est ridicule. Amoureux de qui d'abord ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Je nie légèrement de la tête, plus pour moi-même que pour réellement lui répondre. Pourquoi me dire cela ?

D'un mouvement brusque, je me tourne et plante mes yeux dans les siens. Il a un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, le genre de sourire qui vous donne envie de frapper la personne en face de vous. Un sourire à la fois victorieux et un rien arrogant. C'est qu'en plus, Tyler à l'air persuadé d'avoir raison sur mon compte. Par réflexe, je me rembrunis et nie en bloc.

- « N'importe quoi ! Je crois que je serais quand même le premier informé si j'étais amoureux. »

- « Tu en as les symptômes en tout cas. »

- « Et quels sont-ils, Monsieur le psychologue. »

- « Perte d'appétit, tu ne manges quasi plus rien lors du tournage. Tu t'arrange pour que les autres ne le voit pas mais tu es maussade la plus part du temps et plongé dans tes pensées au point d'en oublier ce qui t'entoure. Tu en deviens même maladroit. »

Je suis bluffé au point d'en oublier d'être irrité. Je n'en reviens pas qu'il ait constaté tout ça. Une fois la surprise passée, je m'empresse de le contredire.

- « Je pourrais faire une déprime, t'y as pensé à ça ? »

Tyler explose de rire devant moi, un rire tonitruant qui, pour une raison que j'ignore, me renfrogne un peu plus. Vexé, je fronce les sourcils et le fusille du regard ce qui semble l'amuser d'autant plus.

- « Toi ! Dépressif ? Et pour quelle raison ? Tu es la dernière personne sur Terre à être dépressif. »

Il a raison. Malgré cela, je refuse de le laisser gagner aussi facilement.

- « Tu sais, Tyler. J'ai des problèmes, comme tout le monde. J'ai beau être le rigolo de service et avoir toujours une réplique facile à tout. Ce que je vous montre, ce n'est en rien le vrai moi ! »

Je me fige, les yeux éberlué devant cette confession. Je l'ai presque crié. Merde ! C'est sorti tout seul. Tyler, les sourcils froncés, me regarde comme si je m'étais changé en Sailor Moon, la jupette en moins. Un silence gêné s'installe entre nous. Je n'ai qu'une envie, m'enfuir. Comment en sommes-nous arrivé à se quereller ? Habituellement, pourtant, nous sommes comme cul et chemise, toujours à rire ensemble.

- « De toute façon, cela ne colle pas à tes symptômes. Il n'y a rien de grave à être amoureux, Dylan. Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé. »

- « Non, c'est moi mec qui ai pris la mouche pour rien. Désolé. Mais, je ne suis pas amoureux. »

- « Crois-moi sur parole, on ne s'en rend pas toujours forcément compte quand ça nous arrive. »

- « Ah oui ? Mais de toute évidence, je ne suis pas toi. Je n'ai pas des tablettes de chocolat, ni des biceps sur-développés. Les filles ne se pâment pas devant moi dès que j'enlève mon t-shirt. Pour finir, je ne sors pas avec une bimbo. J'en suis même loin. Alors, la prochaine fois que tu auras une brillante déduction à mon sujet Sherlock, garde toi tes réflexions. »

Sur ces mots remplis d'amertume, je titube hors de la cuisine, bien décidé à ne plus lui parler de la soirée. C'était quoi cette merde ? Jamais en trois mois de tournage, je ne me suis disputé avec quelqu'un. J'ai trop bu.

A vrai dire, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis aussi maussade et agressif ce soir. Pourquoi suis-je aussi à cran ? Faut que je me trouve une fille. Les hormones c'est quand même une belle merde. Et puis, après tout, je stresse pour rien. Le tournage de la saison 1 n'est pas encore terminé. Il reste encore un mois de tournage, la promo du lancement de la série, les interviews. Je n'ai pas à avoir peur, pas maintenant. Je suis sur que la série va cartonner. Ragaillardi pas cette pensée, je rejoins les autres, bien décidé à leur montrer qui est le chef en matière de grimaces.

* * *

**Merci**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. Voici le chapitre 2. Cette fic m'aide dans les moments difficiles de ma vie. Pour le moment je suis gâtée. Cette fic reste un défouloir pour moi. De ce fait, je ne soigne pas l'écriture qui est assez populaire.

Je vous invite à me raconter une anecdote sur votre vie, une chose hors norme qui vous est arrivé. Vous comprendrez en lisant. Moi, par exemple, je suis sortie avec un mec au prénom particulier : Jules César. C'est pas une blague. Le pauvre.

* * *

La première sensation que mon corps me transmet en me réveillant est un immense mal de tête associée à une bouche pâteuse au possible. Le verdict est vite fait : gueule de bois. Il est vrai qu'hier je n'avais pas ménagé ma peine. Après ma petite séance de déprime, j'avais parachevé mon effondrement physique en défiant chaque personne présente à la tequila. Chaque personne sauf Hoechlin…. Il me semble. Je ne sais plus. Je m'en fou. Qu'importe au final.

Lorsque j'essaye de me rappeler le moindre détail sur ma fin de soirée, j'ai des vagues images qui tournent devant mes paupières menaçant de me faire vomir. Ce ne serait qu'une récidive à en croire le goût présent dans ma bouche. Et voilà ! Comment se ridiculiser devant tout le cast en quelques heures. Pas qu'il ait fallu attendre cet épisode pour que ce soit le cas…

Au fur et à mesure que j'émerge de mon état ensommeillé, je peux constater que ma tête n'est pas le seul endroit meurtri de mon corps. Ma nuque et mon dos me font terriblement souffrir. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pus faire hier soir pour en arriver là ? C'est bête à dire mais j'ai peur d'ouvrir les yeux. Je n'ose songer à l'endroit où je me trouve. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis allongé sur quelque chose de froid et de dur. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je finis tout de même par rejoindre la lumière. Lumière, c'est vite dit. La pièce dans laquelle je le trouve est sombre. Seuls quelques rayons lumineux filtrent à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, me permettant d'explorer mon environnement du regard. J'ai du mal à distinguer ce qui m'entoure. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, je me redresse sur un coude. Cette victoire sur moi-même est de courte durée. Je glisse, près à retomber en arrière quand ma main droite s'accroche de toutes ses forces à un rebord. Un rebord ? Bordel, je suis dans une baignoire. Qu'est-ce que je fais dans une baignoire ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? Bien évidemment, personne n'est là pour me répondre. Où sont tous les autres ? Je soupire de consternement. Ma stupidité me tuera un jour, j'en suis convaincu. Même du fin fond de ma baignoire, je peux voir qu'il fait jour dehors. Ils se sont surement débarrassés de moi ici avant de rentrer chez eux…... en me laissant chez Tyler… Y a moyen d'être plus maudit que moi à votre avis ? Hum ? Personne n'a eu pire comme coïncidence ? Allez-y racontez moi. Non mais sérieusement, racontez.

Je retrouve peu à peu mes esprits, assez pour me rendre compte que je suis torse nu dans cette foutue baignoire. What the hell ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Calme-toi, Dylan. Ce n'est pas le moment de s'énerver. De un, parce que tu es tout seul et qu'il n'y a personne sur qui crier et de deux, parce que Tyler finirait par venir voir ce qu'il se passe.

Maintenant que je sais où je me trouve, mon esprit est obnubilé par une seule pensée : trouver de l'eau. Heureusement que je suis dans une baignoire. Par contre, me retourner dans la baignoire va être une autre paire de manche. Je tente à nouveau de me dresser sur mes coudes. Sans succès. Oh et puis je suis bien là…. Seul dans l'obscurité de la salle de bain…. étendu dans une baignoire gelée…. À moitié nu. La vie craint des fois. Bien sûr, je pourrais appeler quelqu'un à l'aide. Ouais…. Tyler…. Finalement, je suis bien ici. C'est vrai, voyons les points positifs. La lumière du jour n'agresse pas mes yeux, le froid m'aide à dessaouler et le silence ambiant restreint ma migraine…. Pathétique, je vous le disais.

Je me suis disputer avec Tyler, et alors ? Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Ce n'est pas pour cela que nous ne sommes plus amis. C'était une stupide dispute d'ivrognes. Rien de plus…. Je me répète ces quelques mots en boucle sans arriver à me convaincre moi-même. Pourquoi ces 10 minutes dans la cuisine tournent en boucle dans mon esprit ? Pourquoi est-ce si important ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à ce que je lui ai dit. « Ce que je vous montre, ce n'est en rien le vrai moi ! » Je dois admettre que ce que je lui ai dit est la stricte vérité. Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre c'est la raison pour laquelle je l'ai dit à LUI. Ça me dépasse…. C'est sorti tout seul…. Et puis, il m'avait énervé avec sa théorie à deux sous….. Ça ne voulait rien dire…Si ça tombe, il n'y a pas prêté attention….. Ouais….. Tu rêves éveillé, Dylan. Après l'analyse de mon comportement hier, j'ai combien de chance qu'il se souvienne plus de notre conversation ? … Merde ! Finalement je ne suis pas pressé de sortir de cette baignoire. Ils n'auront qu'à venir me chercher lundi matin, pour le tournage. Ce dernier mois de tournage va être un calvaire.

En une fraction de seconde, je me fige, mes épaules se tendent, mes yeux et mes oreilles sont aux aguets. Il me semble que…. Oui, j'ai entendu un bruit. Oh My God ! Ça doit être Tyler. Ça ne peut être que lui. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Respire, du calme. Tu n'as pas 36 solutions. Soit tu sors de cette baignoire maintenant, et ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, soit tu fais le mort, enfin le comateux, ce qui ne sera pas trop difficile vu ton état. Et se parler à soit même n'est, décidément, pas une preuve de santé mentale.

Choisissant la facilité, je décide de fermer les yeux et d'attendre que l'orage passe. Des bruits de pas se font entendre, se rapproche de ma position. Je ferme instantanément les yeux et prétend dormir. Je suis acteur, après tout. Rien de plus facile pour moi.

Dans le calme ambiant, j'entends les gongs de la porte grincer. Il est là. Show Time ! Contrairement à ce que j'attendais, la lumière ne s'est pas allumée et personne n'a crié en m'apercevant. Une personne est bien entrée mais impossible de savoir de qui il s'agit. Bon, il ne me reste qu'une solution : ouvrir les yeux.

Prudemment, je m'exécute. Ce que je vois, me vrille le cerveau. La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux fixes, j'observe Tyler penché sur l'évier, les avant-bras appuyé sur le contour de la céramique. Et, il est nu. Les rayons de lumière soulignent ses courbes, caressent sa peau….. son dos…ses fesses. Oh, bordel ! Il y a moyen d'être aussi sexy ? C'est pas nouveau comme info mais j'avoue que de voir l'intégralité de son corps ne fait que confirmer ce que je pensais déjà. Ce mec est taillé comme un Dieu. C'est pas parce que je suis hétéro que j'apprécie pas les belles courbes…... Surtout celles de ses fesses. Oui, je suis un mateur, et alors ? Vous travailleriez avec autant de canons autour de vous, à longueur de journée, vous materiez aussi. Plaisir des yeux.

-« Idiot. »

Merde, j'avais presque oublié la présence de Tyler. Il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Il s'est redressé et se regarde dans le miroir, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Sans le vouloir, j'assiste à une autre facette de sa personnalité.

- « T'aurais pas pu te taire, hein ? »

On dirait qu'il s'en veut pour quelque chose. Ça a l'air même plutôt grave étant donné son attitude. Ses épaules sont voûtées dans une position de replis. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu se passer hier pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? Est-ce à cause de notre dispute ? ….. Naaaaan, ça ne le mettrait pas dans cet état. Encore une question qui restera sans réponse. J'ai envie de le consoler à le voir si triste. De toute façon, je ne peux tristement rien faire. J'observe, voilà tout. Je l'observe lui, chacun de ses mouvements, chacune de ses expressions. Au bout du compte, Tyler finit par se retourner vers la commode derrière lui. Je n'ai pas le temps de paniquer que mes yeux s'accroche sur l'avant de son anatomie. Bordel, c'est pas possible d'avoir un corps si parfait ! En plus de ses pectoraux et de ses tablettes de chocolat, il….

Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans mes pensées. Pendant mon reluquage en bonne et due forme, il s'est saisit d'une serviette de bain et a allumé la lumière. Bien évidemment, tout s'est enchaîné en une fraction de seconde. La lumière artificielle m'a instantanément vrillé le cerveau. J'ai grogné de douleur. J'ai entendu Tyler crier, tomber au sol. Je crois que je lui ai fait peur.

-« Bordel, Dylan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Comment répondre à cette question ? Je me contente de marmonner un ordre vague pour éteindre cette foutue lumière. Dans sa grande bonté d'âme, Tyler s'exécute et sort en trombe de la pièce. Pourquoi ce genre de trucs n'arrive qu'à moi ?

Déjà, Tyler revient…. Habillé….même pas drôle.

-« Dylan ? »

-« Hum… »

-« T'es là depuis longtemps ? »

-« Sais pas. Tu viens de me réveiller de la pire manière qu'il existe au monde. Jte savais pas si sadique. Prochaine fois, essaye le seau d'eau glacé. J'ai entendu que ça donnait de chouettes résultats pour perdre ses amis. »

Je l'entends soupirer et sourire. Rendre le sourire à Tyler : Check. Prudemment, j'ouvre les yeux, m'acclimate à l'obscurité.

-« J'en reviens pas qu'ils t'aient abandonné ici ! Ils sont dingues ! Surtout vu ton état d'hier. »

-« Mon état ? »

-« Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir. »

-« A ce point ? »

-« Et encore, je suis gentil. »

C'est pire que je ne pensais. Je vais devoir aller m'excuser chez les autres…. Enfin, juste après les avoir étripés. Un silence pesant tombe entre Tyler et moi. Je ne sais plus quoi lui dire. J'ai l'impression que notre dispute plane dans les airs. Tyler, lui, m'observe en silence….. Il ….. C'est moi ou ses yeux ont dérivés vers le bas ?

-« Ehhhh ! Je t'interdis de mâter mon corps de rêve. Il faut payer pour ça. Tu comprends bien, une perfection comme moi, c'est pas gratuit. »

Il pouffe de rire, sans le vouloir. Aujourd'hui, je bénis mon humour facile qui relaxe tout de suite la tension dans les situations embarrassantes.

-« C'est ça oui. Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. Pourquoi tu es là ? »

-« Si je le savais. Je suis même pas sûr de pouvoir sortir seul de cette baignoire. Un coup de main ne serait pas de refus. »

-« Huuuum. Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a une telle perfection coincé dans sa baignoire. Dorénavant, je mettrais le sapin de Noël dans la salle de bain. »

-« Ah ah ah, je suis mort de rire… et mort de froid. Les autres vont m'entendre Lundi. »

-« Allez, viens. Je vais te sortir de là. »

Tyler s'assoit que le bord de la baignoire puis me saisit par les épaules et me redresse en position assise. Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir de douleur. J'ai le dos en compote et ma nuque retient difficilement ma tête droite.

-« T'es dans un état…. »

-« Je sens à peine mes jambes. On parie que je suis malade demain ? »

-« Si c'est le cas, Jeff tuera celui qui a eu la brillante idée de t'abandonner ici. Bon, t'es prêt ? Passe ton bras autour de mon coup.»

-« Super, mon rêve se réalise enfin. On me porte comme une princesse hors de son bain. »

Bien sûr, mon ton est sarcastique. Tyler se contente de lever les yeux au ciel. J'y peux rien si j'ai l'humour lourd de temps à autre. Tyler ne perd pas de temps. Il attrape mon bras et le passe autour de ses épaules. Même ce geste simple me semble insurmontable. J'ai le sentiment d'avoir pris 50 ans d'un coup.

-« Accroche-toi. »

Je m'exécute. Tyler passe un bras dans mon dos, l'autre, vient se glisser sous mes genoux. Bon sang ! Je ne me rends compte de mon état d'hypothermie que lorsque je suis plaqué contre son torse chaud. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je tremble violemment.

-« Eh, eh ! Dylan ! Ça va ? »

-« J'ai froid. »

Tyler presse le pas, franchissant des portes. En moins de deux, je me retrouve emballé dans une couette encore chaude ….. sur un matelas.

-« Je ne pensais pas que tu me mettrais si tôt dans ton lit. »

-« Dylan ! »

Son ton est désabusé, voir lassé. Message reçu 5 sur 5. Je la boucle.

-« Allez, fait pas la tête. Repose-toi. Je vais chercher le petit dej… et des médocs dans la salle de bain et je reviens. »

-« Je ne bouge pas. »

Il me sourit une dernière fois avant de sortir de la chambre. J'en profite pour examiner ce qui m'entoure. Au final, rien de bien particulier. Une chambre tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Une chambre où il faut chaud. Petit à petit, je récupère l'usage de mes membres. Je tremble toujours mais je peux à nouveau bouger par moi-même ce qui est un net progrès.

Je suis en train de m'endormir quand Tyler revient, un bol de café chaud dans les mains.

-« Dylan ? »

-« Hum ? »

-« Tiens, bois ça. »

Obéissant, je me redresse et me saisit du bol de café que je manque de lâcher. En effet, son café est bien chaud et finit de me requinquer. Ajouter à ça deux aspirines, et je suis dans un état relativement fonctionnel. Tyler, assis à mes côtés, me relate la soirée d'hier, ayant cédé sous mes suppliques. Autant savoir à quoi s'en tenir.

Il semblerait que déprimer et boire en société ne soit pas du meilleur effet. Après avoir provoqué tous les gens présent à la soirée, je suis apparemment aller vomir dans le jardin avant de revenir danser sur la table de la salle à manger où j'aurais commencé un strip tease en bonne et due forme. Ian et Colton étaient intervenus et c'était la dernière fois qu'il m'avait vu de la soirée. Bien, maintenant je savais contre qui me venger Lundi. Après une demi-heure de récit, j'étais parti en un rien de temps laissant un Tyler étonné à la porte de sa maison. En gentleman, il m'avait proposé de me raccompagner mais j'avais besoin de marcher. Après cette soirée….. spéciale, prendre l'air ne me ferait pas de mal.

Enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

Hello.

Chapitre 3. Je vais mieux donc j'ai galéré à me mettre à écrire. Cette fic m'a pourtant sauvé la vie, je pense. Vous êtes invité à me dire la première chose que vous faites en rentrant complètement bourré d'une soirée. La suite arrivera quand elle arrivera. Je doit reprendre l'écriture de "Tu me complètes", une fic sur Batman que j'ai écris avec mon ancien compte, Faro. J'ai M & A aussi. On verra selon l'inspiration et le temps. Merci de votre soutien, même si vous ne laissez pas de reviews.

XOXO

* * *

J'en reviens pas d'avoir fui aussi vite la maison de Tyler. Bordel, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris! Il fallait juste que je sorte de là. J'étais pourtant bien, au chaud sous sa couette. Y a pire comme endroit pour cuver. Surtout que j'étais dorloté comme un prince... ou un mourant, c'est au choix. Café et médocs au lit, le pied pour quelqu'un dans mon état ... Alors, pourquoi partir, me diriez-vous? Bonne question. Je ne serais pas décrire ce qui s'est passé là-bas... Vraiment pas.

Après mon séjour forcé dans la baignoire, j'étais plutôt bien contente d'en être sorti relativement indemne. Grâce à mon hôte, je commatais tranquillement, la tête enfoncé dans un oreiller en écoutant vaguement mes exploits de la nuit dernière alors que Tyler, lui, s'était assis sur une chaise à mes côtés. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il était resté à mes côtés après m'avoir secouru mais il ne semblait pas vouloir partir de si tôt. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et... Je sais pas. J'ai eu comme un choc électrique, comme si toutes mes terminaisons nerveuses étaient occupées à brûler. J'ai cru que j'allais vomir et m'enflammer en même temps. J'ai jamais ressenti ça et je ne veux plus jamais le ressentir. J'ai cru que j'allais crever sur place. Pourtant, y s'est rien passé. Un instant, j'allais relativement bien et, l'instant d'après, j'étais à l'agonie. C'est peut-être parce que jme suis redressé dans le lit pour regarder Tyler. Va savoir. Et puis, j'ai commencé à avoir honte de l'avoir mâté dans la salle de bain. J'aurais pas dû. J'aimerai pas que ça m'arrive si j'étais à sa place. D'accord, c'est pas avec ma carrure que ça m'arriverait mais quand même. C'était pas cool, surtout que c'est un pote. Un pote avec qui je travaille... Quelle merde !

Après ça, je pouvais plus rester chez lui, dans son lit. Je pouvais plus supporter son regard sur moi. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas comment j'ai eu la force de fuir. J'ai balancé la couette avec le peu de force qu'il me restait et j'ai sauté sur mes pieds direction l'entrée de la maison. Je suis sorti de la chambre en évitant de justesse de me manger le chambran de la porte. Mon équilibre laissait à désirer, j'avoue. Jme suis senti comme une personne sortie de 6 mois de coma et qui essaye de marche... Pas une franche réussite. Quant à Tyler, il a failli tomber à la renverse de surprise lorsque je me suis levé. Sans m'en inquiéter, j'ai essayé d'avancer droit. Il fallait que je sorte, que je m'éloigne de lui. Si j'étais resté, ne fusse qu'une seconde de plus, je…. Je ne sais pas. Je veux pas savoir.

Évidemment, Tyler a tenté de me rattraper. Bon d'accord, il m'a rattrapé. Il faut dire que ça ne devait pas être bien dur vu ma démarche hésitante et chaloupée. En un instant, il était à mes côtés. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait su comment agir sur le coup. Il m'a tendu mon t-shirt. Je ne sais pas d'où il l'a sorti mais j'étais bien content de le revoir celui-là. Jl'ai enfilé sans m'arrêter. Je suis presque sur de l'avoir mis à l'envers mais on s'en fou. J'ai tout fait pour éviter de croiser son regard. Mon dieu, son regard. Le genre de regard concerné et attentionné, le genre de regard qui fait fondre les filles. Mais je ne suis pas une fille…. Faut que je sorte.

Tyler a dit quelque chose pendant que j'enfilais mon t-shirt mais j'ai pas compris. Quelque chose comme attendre ici. Un truc du style… Aucune chance. J'ai ouvert la porte d'entrée en profitant que Tyler avait le dos tourné et j'ai filé, non sans un regard en arrière. Pauvre mec, je l'ai planté là, ma veste encore dans les mains. Pas cool après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi aujourd'hui. Jl'aime bien pourtant Tyler. On se marre bien ensemble…... Ouais, jme marre bien aussi avec les autres acteurs…... Aaaaaaaaaah

Peu importe. J'étais enfin loin de lui. Prendre l'air m'a fait un bien fou. J'ai jamais autant aimé être dehors, je pense. Mon envie de vomir s'est directement calmée même si j'avais toujours du mal à marcher. Plus jamais je ne boirai autant. C'est fini. Même pas la petite bière après le boulot... D'accord, peut-être une petite bière après le boulot mais c'est tout. Boire autre chose que de l'eau, ça ne crée que des ennuis. En parlant d'ennuis, rentrer chez moi a été une autre paire de manche. Déjà, au bout de la rue de Tyler, je n'arrivais plus à aligner un pied devant l'autre. Au final, j'ai choisis la solution de facilité : appeler Posey. J'ai bien cru que j'allais passer la nuit sur ce trottoir. Mon cœur a raté un battement quand je me suis rendu compte que j'avais besoin de mon gsm pour ça... Mon gsm... Mon gsm... Bordel, où était ce gsm? J'ai pas eu à chercher loin (et surtout, j'ai pas dû ramper jusque chez Tyler). Il était dans une poche de mon jeans. J'aime les poches. C'est utile c'est choses-là. J'ai réussi, je ne sais par quel miracle, à appeler Posey. Après m'avoir abandonné là, c'est la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire, ce crétin. Je suis pas sûr qu'il ait compris tout ce que je lui ai dit mais il m'a juré qu'il arrivait au plus vite. Soulagé, j'ai tenté de me mettre le plus à l'aise possible pour l'attendre. Je suis rassuré. Posey arrive...

Ca doit bien faire 25 minutes que je suis assis sur le trottoir, les pieds dans la rigole et la tête appuyé contre un poteau de signalisation, amarré fermement à l'aide de mes bras. Je ne suis qu'un déchet, à même le sol bétonné. En plus, je pense qu'il va pleuvoir sous peu. C'est mon weekend, y a pas à dire. Au bout d'une interminable attente, une voiture se garer à ma hauteur, manquant de m'écraser les pieds par la même occasion. Une portière claque, un corps se jette à mes côtés.

-"Eh! Dylan! Tu m'entends? C'est Posey. Allez, ouvre les yeux, mec."

Enfin, cet abruti est arrivé. Enfin, une tête connue. Sans que je ne puisse la contrôler, ma colère refait surface. Ils m'ont abandonné bordel de merde ! Ils m'ont abandonné à moitié nu dans une baignoire. Dans SA baignoire. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça se passe ainsi? Dans SA baignoire. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que Tyler doit penser de moi maintenant.

Posey tente de me secouer afin de me faire réagir. D'un mouvement brusque, je l'écarte de moi, les yeux animés d'une rage que je ne me connaissais pas. Je le fixe, ce qui a le mérite de le faire reculer.

- "Bordel ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé? "

- "Tu veux savoir ce qui m'est arrivé? J'ai passé la nuit dans une putain de baignoire glacée, voilà ce qui m'est arrivé. VOUS M'AVEZ ABANDONNE !"

Je crois que toute la rue m'a entendu crier, à en croire le regard que Posey porte aux alentours. Il exagère. Avec ma voix rauque, je n'ai pas pu crier si fort que ça. Et puis, on s'en fout des autres. A vrai dire, je veux juste que tout le monde souffre comme moi en ce moment. Ça leur changerait du monde rose et joyeux dans lequel ils évoluent. Je sais très bien que j'exagère, que c'est la colère qui me fait penser ça mais ça m'empêche pas de le penser quand même. Passé le coup de gêne, Posey semble surpris des propos que j'avance. Gentleman, il ouvre la portière côté passager avant de me saisir le bras dans le but de me relever. Je lui souhaite bien du courage. Bon d'accord, vu sa carrure, il ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal... Le monde est injuste.

- "On t'a abandonné? Comment ça, on t'a abandonné? Quand je suis parti vers 2h du mat tu étais occupé à boire comme un trou avec Colton, Ian et les autres. Je t'ai demandé si tu rentrais avec moi mais t'as pas voulu. Tu m'as dit que tu rentrerais avec quelqu'un d'autre et que, dans le pire des cas, tu dormirais chez Tyler."

... Que dire... C'est vrai, qu'après tout, j'ai dormi chez Tyler ... MAIS DANS SA PUTAIN DE BAIGNOIRE !

Colton est un homme mort...; Ian est aussi un homme mort... Je vais vomir. Pas à cause d'eux... quoique... mais parce que Posey n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de me hisser sur son épaule pour me mettre dans la voiture. C'est qu'il a l'air fière de sa trouvaille en plus. Il fera moins le malin quand je vomirais dans sa voiture toute neuve. Oh my God, je sens que ça vient.

Un arrêt pour cause de vomi et un trajet ponctué de questions sans réponses et Posey me dépose devant chez moi, frustré de ne pas en savoir plus sur ce qui s'est passé après son départ. J'ai joué la carte de l'ignorance. Si je peux éviter de me ridiculiser d'avantage ce weekend, ce serait bien. Je sais bien qu'il finira par l'apprendre lundi et que ma mésaventure fera le tour du plateau avant l'heure du déjeuner mais j'aime me bercer d'illusion, ne fusse que quelques heures supplémentaires.

Rentrer chez moi fut une autre paire de manche. Ma veste est, bien évidemment, resté chez Tyler... Non, pas moyen que j'y retourne. Heureusement, j'ai une clé de rechange caché dans le parterre de fleurs devant chez moi... Quelque part...

Un quart d'heure supplémentaire et me voilà enfin chez moi. Ma première pensée quand je rentre chez moi? ... A votre avis? ... Non, vous d'abord. Bon, d'accord, j'arrête de vous faire lambiner pour rien. Jme suis rué dans la cuisine pour chopper une bouteille d'eau que j'ai bu aux toilettes. Vous êtes content? Pas très glorieux, je sais. A part quelques courbatures et une voix légèrement rauque, je m'en sors bien. J'ai plus fait grand-chose de mon dimanche après ça. J'ai migré dans mon lit dans lequel j'ai essayé de dormir, sans grand succès. J'arrive jamais à dormir plus d'une heure ou deux d'affilé lorsque j'ai bu. L'alcool doit interférer avec ma capacité à récupérer.

Quand je ne dormais pas, ... je repensais à mon weekend. Quel carnage. Je crois que la prochaine fête à laquelle je suis invité, je décline, même si c'est chez Justin Bieber. Bizarrement, la dispute avec Tyler m'est revenue toute la soirée en tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette dispute entre nous me trouble. Je sais qu'il voulait juste aider mais c'est raté. Je ne suis absolument pas amoureux, de personne. Alors pourquoi cet événement ne veut pas sortir de ma tête ? Pffffff. Va savoir. En tout cas, j'ai honte de m'être emporté sur lui. Il ne mérite pas ça. C'est un chic type... Ok, un chic type bien bâti... Arrrrrrrg, pas penser, pas visualiser son corps de rêve. C'est le début de gros ennuis sinon Dylan... Je suis foutu.


End file.
